Alpha and Betta
by Arianna4President
Summary: Sam gets interested in a new TV show, "Alpha and Betta", which seems to talk about her life! What if Freddie watches an episode with her? Based on a dream I had tonight, don't be mad at me if it's not much! :D


**Heeeey, people!**

**Okay, there's a thing you should know about me: I always have weird dreams! Tonight I dreamt I was on my computer reading fanfictions, and there was a Crossover between iCarly and a TV show called Alpha and Betta... It was a great story! So, when I woke up, I wrote it down...**

**If you don't like it, don't be mad at me, it was my unconscious who thought of that!**

**Read, review and forgive my errors! :D**

* * *

" Hey Sam " said Freddie, entering Carly's appartement and smiling at his blond friend on the couch.

" Yo, Fredweird " she greeted him, withouth looking away from the TV.

" Where's Carly? " asked Freddie, sitting next to her.

" Yakima. Now, shhh! "

For the first time Freddie paied attention to the TV, wanting to know what program was able to shut Sam up.

" What are you watching? " he asked.

" Alpha and Betta " answered Sam, looking at him for the first time.

" Alpha and Betta? " Freddie was confused " Like the greek alphabet's letters? What kind of name is for a TV show? "

" It's always better than your name " answered Sam, smirking.

Freddie rolled his eyes " What does it talk about, anyway? "

" It's the best TV show, like, _ever_! It's better than Girly Cow! It talks about this girl, Betta " Sam pointed to the screen where a black haired woman was reading a book on the couch " who lives in New York with her brother Edward " Sam pointed at a dark haired man on the screen.

" And who's Alpha, then? "

" You didn't let me finish! Well, Betta and Edwar are living peaceful until Betta's childhood best friend, Alpha, shows up, because she has money problems and Betta offers her to live with them. _But_, Edward and Alpha hate each other! "

" Really? "

" Ah ah " Sam nodded, smiling " They're _a lot_ like us! Betta is like Carly: she's cute and pretty and everything and she's black haired too. Alpha is a lot like me and she's my favourite character. She's beautiful " Freddie rolled his eyes at that sentence, but smiling " and blond haired like me. She's clever but lazy and she hates Edward and she always calls him _Eddie_, just because he hates that nickname. And Edward... well, he's an english teacher at high school and he always try to make Alpha study something to help her to find a job. And, unlike you, he's _hot _"

Freddie rolled his eyes again " I _am_ hot! "

" What, you got temperature? " Sam joked, making him shook his head: he _never_ won against Sam.

" Anyway " she went on " I like this TV show because it's _so_ realistic! It really looks like it talks about us! You see, in an episode, Edward had a crush on Ines, a teacher of the same school he taught in, and she never liked him until he beat up a thief who was stealing her handbag. They were dating, but Alpha told him she was not in love with him, but just in love with what he did, and he eventually broke up with her "

Freddie looked impressed " Just like what you said about me and Carly... "

" Yeah. But they keep hating each other! " she added, thinking she had been misunderstood " Alpha didn't like him or anything! And he surely didn't broke up with Ines because he like her! No way! "

" Right, right " Freddie agreed with her.

" And that's what I like about this TV show: it's realistic! I mean, Alpha and Edward will never get together, they're just frenemies! Just like us! "

Freddie nodded again, blushing a little " So what happened in the episode before? "

" Well, Edward had to leave for a trip of two weeks with his students and he came back just in time for the party in Central Park for the fourth of July "

Freddie looked at the screen, starting to get interested in the show...

* * *

_Alpha and Edward were walking in Central Park. Betta just __saw her new boyfriend, Luke, and the two frenemies, not wanting to see them making out, just decided to have a walk._

_Edward coughed nervously " ...Alpha... "_

" _Yeah? "_

" _I was just wondering if... "_

" _If? "_

" _If you ever... "_

" _If I ever what? " Alpha started getting impatient._

_Edward took a deep breath and stopped walking " I was wondering if you ever noticed we're like... you know... two magnets... "_

_Alpha stopped walking as well, confused " Excuse me? "_

_Edward blushed " We're like two magnets... you know, when we're far away we're attracted from each other, but when we're near we can't stop arguing and we always try to stay away from the other one... "_

_Alpha kept silent._

" _When I was on the trip wth the students... Oh, God, you have no idea of how I missed you! I missed your laugh, I missed the way your hair is alwyas a mess, I missed that clever look in your eyes, I even missed the way you called me _Eddie_! "_

_Alpha was red all over her face, but said nothing._

" _What I'm trying to say is... " Edward took another deep breath, ready to talk again, when he heard her laugh " What? Are you laughing at me? "_

_The blond girl laughed louder " I expected you to be a little more clever, _Eddie_, since you're a professor! " _

" _What do you mean?"_

_She smirked " I understood this thing of the magnets about three months ago... "_

_And before he could have done something, her lips were on his. It was just a little kiss that lasted a few seconds, not unlike Sam and Freddie's one, but they both felt a spark._

_Alpha smiled at him and walked away, while the credits of the TV show started rolling.

* * *

_

" What were you saying about the fact that they'll never get together? " Freddie smirked.

" It's obvious this TV show doesn't talk about us as much as I thought! " said Sam, not looking at him.

Just when they saw the episode again with their kids, ten years later, they had to admit that _maybe_ it talked about them the whole time.

* * *

**Cheesy much? **

**Tell me, tell me!**


End file.
